


NSFW Drabbles: Total Drama

by AutisticWriter



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Bickering, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, Light Bondage, Making Out, Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Roleplay, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, Silly, Swearing, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of triple drabbles, written as part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW).





	1. Rimming (Chris/Chef)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rimming

“You want me to do what?!” Chris cries.

He’s sat beside Chef, naked except for his boxers, which look like a fucking tent as they fail to hide his obvious hard on. He leans back against the headboard, arms folded.

Chef sighs, looking fucking amazing in just his underpants, all of his muscles on display. “I don’t want you to do anything. It was just a suggestion, a way to do something different.”

“What, so sex with me is repetitive, is it?” Chris snaps.

“Well, yeah, maybe a bit,” Chef says.

Chris stares at him. “Well I don’t think our relationship is stale enough that I need to stick my tongue up your ass!”

A few minutes ago, Chef suggested something new they could try: rimming. And Chris was revolted by the idea.

Chef rolls his eyes. “Get a grip, pretty boy. You don’t have to do it to me.”

“Thank God,” Chris mutters.

“But… maybe… could I do it to you?” Chef asks, and he’s got that look in his eyes.

Chris looks at him. His face heats up. “Is it good?”

“It’s fucking awesome, in my opinion.”

“But… it’s gross.” Chris grimaces.

“I know, but not when you’re prepared. I’ll use a dental dam,” Chef says, reaching for the thing in the bedside table.

“Okay then,” he says, and he kisses Chef. “Let’s give it a try.”

And so Chris rolls onto his stomach and Chef stretches the dam across his ass, and his huge hands are on Chris’s ass cheeks and then his tongue…

Chris moans, rubbing his bulging crotch against the mattress. Chef’s tongue licks and pokes and Chris whimpers, and within thirty seconds he comes hard inside his boxers.

Slowly, he rolls over, and looks at Chef.

“You’re right,” he mumbles. “That was fucking awesome.”


	2. Dom/Sub (Jacques/Josee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dom/sub

His wrists tied to the headboard with leather straps, Josee kneels in front of Jacques. They are both naked, Jacques unable to hide his hard on. She smiles at him, and it’s a smile that says ‘I’m going to love controlling you’. Some people might find this scary, but Jacques loves it. He loves being controlled. He loves being submissive.

He stares up at his girlfriend, his skating partner, his dominant. He’s so turned on, but he needs Josee’s permission to do anything. That’s how it works.

“Well, Jacques, are you ready?” she says, grinning.

Jacques nods, so hard he feels like he could come right now. But he can’t, not without her permission. “ _Oui, mon petit choux_.”

And to his delight, she leans forwards and wraps her lips around him. She licks and sucks and Jacques cries out, immediately realising his mistake.

Josee moves and puts her face inches from his. “Remember the rules, Jacques. If you make a sound, you don’t get to come.”

He nods; he knows the rules. Of course, Jacques knows he could safe word out right now (Josee wouldn’t ever hurt him), but he doesn’t want to. He loves being treated like this, belittled by her while she holds all the power. It’s such a fucking turn on.

And so when she starts to blow him again, Jacques bites his lip, willing himself not to moan or cry out. He needs to come. He can’t break the rules.

She licks and suck and moves her head up and down, and pulls away just in time for Jacques to come all over his stomach.

“That was wonderful, Jacques,” she says, kissing him as she unstraps his wrists. “Very obedient.”

He grins. “Thank you. You’re just… brilliant.”

“Don’t flatter me. Now, I believe it’s my turn.”


	3. Boring Sex (Pete/Gerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: boring sex

It’s sad to say, but Pete knows that sex gets less and less exciting the older he gets. He’s sixty four now, and it’s so hard to make sex fun or even get it up. There’s a reason why their doctor prescribed them both Viagra. But even with the Viagra, sex is often dull.

One night, they lie in bed, side by side. It’s embarrassing to say, but they’re both waiting for the Viagra to kick in. because it’s kind of hard to have sex when neither of you can get an erection.

Gerry kisses him, smiling. “Nearly time.”

Pete trails a hand across Gerry’s bare chest. He may be getting old, but a lifetime of playing tennis has left him with very toned muscles. “Yeah, nearly time.”

He shuffles awkwardly, hating the feeling of the sheets against his bare ass, and it’s then that Pete realises that he’s getting hard. Gerry moans, and he’s hard too. Finally!

Now they can finally do it, Pete grabs the condoms and Gerry the lube. He rolls over as Gerry pulls on the condom and starts to prepare him. but even as he feels Gerry’s fingers inside him, it doesn’t really turn him on.

“Ready?” Gerry says, sticky hands on his hips.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Pete says, but this is really rather… boring.

Gerry enters him and starts to thrust, but Pete doesn’t hear him moan. Gerry is usually very noisy. Pete tries to jerk himself off, but that doesn’t work either. Despite the Viagra pulsing through his blood, he’s not horny after all.

“Never mind, Gerry, I don’t think it’s working,” he says.

Gerry pulls out and sighs. “Yeah, me too. This is really boring, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, what a waste of a pill.”

And, sighing, they settle down to sleep.


	4. 69 (Jacques/Tom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 69

“Want to try something new?” Tom asks, trailing his fingertips across Jacques’ bare chest.

Jacques shivers and stares at his lover. They’re both naked, and he can see Tom’s erection in all its glory. “Why not?”

To be honest, he just wants to do something, anything to stop feeling so painfully horny.

“What do you have in mind?”

Tom smiles, and it’s the sort of grin that makes an already horny Jacques want him to just fuck him already. “Maybe… a new position? Ever heard of 69?”

Jacques frowns. He’s a native French speaker, and he sometimes mishears people in English. “ _Pardon_?”

Tom rolls his eyes. “It’s a sex position. We basically lay in such a way that we can blow each other at the same time.”

His groin throbs. He leans forwards and kisses Tom deeply. “That sounds amazing. Let’s do it.”

“Someone’s in a rush,” Tom says, laughing.

“I’m horny,” Jacques says. “So, how do we…?”

“Well, lay down on your side, and I’ll…”

Jacques does what he says, lying on his side. tom lies beside him, but the other way up, so his feet are on the pillow.

“Now, get comfy so we can do this without neck pain,” Tom says, and they shuffle awkwardly until they are right next to each others’ junk.

Jacques shivers, longing for Tom to blow him, to suck him off. He needs this.

Tom grins. “Ready?”

“ _Oui_.”

And Tom, without hesitation, leans forwards and takes Jacques in his mouth.

Jacques cries out, mumbling incoherently in French, but then remembers the plan. So as he shivers at the feeling of Tom’s lips and tongue all around him, Jacques does the same to Tom. Tom moans and Jacques feels it. His hips thrust and he moans and… he just loses himself in desire.


	5. Half Dressed (Sanders/MacArthur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dressed/naked (half dressed)

Sanders has realised a very important thing: if you want to go to the police academy or anywhere where you share a room with someone, don’t end up sharing with your girlfriend. Because when she should be studying or just sleeping after a hard day’s training, Sanders ends up wasting time and energy with MacArthur.

And MacArthur is one of those people who seems to be always raring to do, so the pair of them have sex a lot. And she doesn’t mind, because she love sex with her girlfriend, but she wishes that she wasn’t such a loud lover (because Sanders is always worried that she’ll scream too loud when MacArthur is doing… things to her, and she doesn’t want anyone to come and investigate and reprimand them).

One evening, MacArthur wanders around their dorm room, getting dressed for bed as Sanders sits at the desk, trying to study about Miranda Rights. MacArthur is topless except for her bra, and she walks up behind her.

“Hey, you gonna get ready for bed?” she says.

Sanders sighs, but she stands up. “You’re right. For once.”

MacArthur grins and lightly shoves her. “Shut your face.”

But she simply smiles and pulls her shirt over her head. MacArthur stares at her bra.

“I love your boobs, you know,” she says.

Sanders laughs. “I’d never have guessed.”

And then MacArthur pulls her into a kiss. She slips her tongue into her mouth and presses against her, hands rubbing her skin on her bare back. They sink onto a bed and kiss, properly making out as their hands roam. MacArthur’s big breasts squash against her own, and she moans slightly.

MacArthur pulls back and strokes her face. “I fucking love you, Sanders.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” she whispers, and they giggle.

And they kiss again.


	6. Role Play (Noah/Owen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: role playing

When Noah walks into the bedroom wearing an army officer uniform, Owen bursts out laughing.

“Fuck you then,” Noah says, and he spins on his heels and walks straight back out again.

“Noah, wait!” Owen yells, chasing after him.

Noah sighs. “This was your idea, you know. You could be more supportive.”

“Sorry,” Owen says, and he kisses him.

Noah raises an eyebrow. “Fine.”

They walk back into the bedroom, Owen linking arms with him.

“Explain again why you wanted us to do role play?”

“I dunno,” Owen says, shrugging. “It was just something new to try. I was looking online, and lots of people like role play. I thought it’d be fun. And I would’ve worn the costume, but we couldn’t find anything that fit.”

“I know,” Noah says. “It just seems weird. So, what should I do?”

Owen shrugs again, setting on the bed. “I’m not sure. Just try… acting like a soldier. You know, bossy and that.”

Noah sighs, wondering what possessed him to marry this… idiot. “Fine.”

He stands as straight as he can and salutes. “Stand to attention, soldier!”

But he sounds like such a dick that he doubles over with laughter. Owen laughs too, obviously amused to see Noah laughing so hard.

“How fucking ridiculous was that?!” Noah splutters. “Sorry, chubby buddy, but I don’t think I can take this seriously. Is this even doing anything for you?”

Owen looks down at his crotch. “Not really. You?”

“Not in the slightest,” he says, just about stopping his laughter. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to get out of this stupid costume and watch something on Netflix.”

“Me too,” Owen says. “What about _Voltron_?”

“As long as you don’t go on about Klance or Sheith or whatever, you’ve got a deal, lunchbox.”


End file.
